Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 069
Coverstory3 „Die 7 Todsünden“ X Die Todsünden schritten im hellen Mondlicht über den Hafen von Porporpolis. Eine Tür etwas weiter entfernt schlug auf und die stille Nacht war plötzlich von betrunkenen Rufen und Schlaggeräuschen erfüllt. Die Sieben sahen sich gegenseitig an und betraten danach die Bar. ------------------------------------------ Durch Lees letzten Angriff im Kampf gegen Arashi hatte sich ein etwas steilerer Abhang gebildet, doch bis auf Grey und Kock, die immer noch das geklaute Sofa samt Kisten trugen, hatte niemand sonderliche Schwierigkeiten runter zu der Green Cross zu kommen die neben einem weiteren, etwas kleineren, Schiff in den sanften Wogen schaukelte. Der Bobtail, der zuvor aufgewacht war, betrat nun munter und mit dem Schwanz wedelnd als Erster die Green Cross, O.L. und sein Team folgten, dann Blink und Senbei, der aufgeholt hatte, mit den beiden Bewusstlosen auf dem Rücken, und hintendrein stapften Kock und Grey und ließen die Coach sofort auf den Boden krachen als sie ebenfalls das Deck erreicht hatten. Nachdem die beiden Kampfunfähigen in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer gelegt wurden, setzten sich die Piraten mit der anderen Gruppe in die Küche des Schiffes, nur Shady stand ein paar Meter entfernt im Raum. „Also wer seid ihr, warum seid ihr hier und warum habt ihr uns geholfen?“, fragte Kock und spähte die Truppe um O.L. misstrauisch an. „Du fragst aber ganz schön viel, aber für das sind wir ja her gekommen. Um euch Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Also ich bin O.L. ich bin der Leiter der Gruppe ‚Team27 Code: Kill‘, also dieser hier, was es damit auf sich hat erklär ich später. Das hier“, und er deutete auf den Waschbär der immer noch auf seinen Kopf saß, „ist Kopernikus“, der Waschbär fauchte wütend und O.L. fügte rasch an, „der lieber Koop genannt wird, er besitzt die Kraft der Metall-Frucht, sprich er besitzt die Fähigkeit Metall zu erschaffen, und diese bezaubernde Dame da drüben ist Mary“, meinte O.L. und wies auf die einzige Frau im Team, die weder geschmeichelt wirkte noch irgendwie auf O.L.s Worte reagierte, „Sie ist nicht sehr gesprächig, aber sonst ein ganz netter Mensch“ Wieder schien Mary nicht zu reagieren, doch O.L. ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren und deutete auf Pandaman, „Das ist Pandaman“ „‘sup“, warf Pandaman dazwischen und erhob seine Hand zu einem seltsamen Gruß, „wie auch immer, auf jeden Fall ist er der einzige von uns mit einem Kopfgeld und Spezialist im unbewaffneten Kampf. Und zu guter Letzt Shady“, O.L. deutete auf den dunkelhäutigen Mann, der zuvor gegen Monty gekämpft hatte. „Er ist der zweite in unserem Team mit Teufelskräfte, er besitzt die Kräfte der ‚Tauch-Frucht‘, ja ich weiß, lustiger Name, auf jeden Fall ermöglicht sie es ihm in alle Gegenstände ‚einzutauchen‘“, Shady verschwand plötzlich im Boden und an der Stelle auf der er gestanden hatte, war ein schwarzer Fleck zu sehen, „Außerdem kann er sich in dem jeweiligen Objekt frei bewegen und jeder Zeit auftauchen“, der schwarze Fleck fuhr die Wände hoch und blieb dann auf der Decke stehen. Sekunden später fiel Shady aus dem genannten Fleck und landete sicher auf dem Boden, „Und was hat es mit dem sogenannten ‚Team27 Code: Irgendwie‘ zu tun?“, fragte Blink. „Das ‚Team27 Code: Kill‘ ist eines der vielen Teams des ‚Band of Robbers‘, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, wir wurden zu euch geschickt um euch gewisse Informationen zu überbringen, das ist zwar nicht das übliche Aufgabengebiet der ‚Code: Kill’, das machen normalerweise die von der ‚Spy‘-Abteilung aber der Auftraggeber hat darauf bestanden, das wir das machen sollten“, erklärte Pandaman mit seiner tiefen Stimme. „Auftraggeber?“, fragte Senbei und zog eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch. „Er nennt sich ‚Herr Fuchs‘, dies ist soweit ich weiß nicht sein wirklicher Name, aber es ist nicht unüblich das wir von Leuten mit Synonymen beauftragt werden, immer hin wollen sie nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht werden, das sie Teams voller Dieben, Killern und Spionen engagieren“, erklärte Shady und kratzte sich dabei an der Nase, „Auf jeden Fall wurden wir schon früher auf euch aufmerksam, vor einiger Zeit wurde das ‚Team3 Code: Steal‘ auf euer Schiff entsandt um dort einige Schätze zu stehlen, die ihr möglicherweise dabei hatte, jedenfalls kam das Team nie zurück, wisst ihr darüber etwas?“, fragte Shady und trat näher an den Tisch an dem sie alle saßen. „Nein“, meinte Kock gelassen. „Das dachten wir auch nicht, ihr müsst wissen, dass wir, vor allem neueren, Teams oftmals Spione zur Beschattung hinterherschicken, das taten wir auch in diesem Fall, die Gruppe wurde von Quint angegriffen. Quint ist ein psychopathischer Massenmörder der unter dem Namen ‚Nanatzu no Taizai‘ oder auch ‚Die 7 Todsünden‘ andere Menschen dazu bringt mit ihm zu morden“, erzählte O.L. mit aneinander gelegten Fingerkuppen. „Soweit wir wissen, denkt er, indem er alle schwachen ‚Kampfbereiten‘, wie er sie nennt, tötet würde er ein Utopia erschaffen“, O.L. hielt kurz inne um sich am Nacken zu kratzen, „Ihr fragt euch bestimmt warum ich euch das erzähle, nun ihr seid bereits den Todsünden zweimal begegnet, deswegen informieren wir euch besser darüber, falls ihr eine dieser Personen trefft, versucht nicht sie zu töten, auch wenn es eigentlich gegen ihren Kodex entspricht töten die Mitglieder, mit Ausnahme Quints, alle ihre Gegner, selbst wenn sich diese als ‚würdig‘ erwiesen haben, dies macht sie so gefährlich. Also falls ihr eine dieser ‚Todsünden‘ trefft solltet ihr besser flüchten“ „Aber warum helft ihr uns überhaupt?“, fragte Blink und wirkte ein bisschen geschockt aufgrund dieser Neuigkeiten. „Wie gesagt, Herr Fuchs hat uns beauftragt euch über diese Dinge in Kenntnis zu setzen und bei einer Randbemerkung ließ er fallen das wir euch wenn nötig beschützen sollten, er schien so etwas erahnt zu haben. Außerdem sollten wir euch bis zur nächsten Insel begleiten. Um Verpflegung kümmern wir uns selber also braucht ihr euch über das nicht allzu viele Gedanken machen“, in diesem Moment stand O.L. ruckartig auf, „Also wir werden uns jetzt auf unser Schiff zurückziehen“, meinte er und warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück, „Ihr solltet all dies auch euren Freunden sagen wenn aufgewacht sind“. Mit diesen Worten verließ O.L. samt Team die Küche der Green Cross und verschwand in der finsteren Nacht. „Was haltet ihr von dem?“, fragte Kock an die Anderen gewandt. „Also mir ist er sympathisch“; meinte Senbei und rieb seine müden Augen. „Ein paar Dinge sind noch offen, wir sollten ihn während der Überfahrt noch weiter ausfragen“, schlug Blink vor. „Gute Idee, ich weiß auch nicht so recht, was ich von ihm halten soll, aber vorerst sollten wir mal zu Bett gehen. Nur so nebenbei, wo ist der Hund der uns gefolgt ist?“, fragte Kock und erhob sich nun ebenfalls. „Der liegt bei Mike im Zimmer und schläft. Ich hoffe nur das Lee da nichts dagegen hat, das wir ihn einfach so mitnehmen“, meinte Blink besorgt und stand nun ebenfalls auf, gefolgt von Senbei. „Das wird ihn schon nicht stören“, meinte Kock zuversichtlich und wandte sich Grey zu, „Grey machst du die erste Wachschicht?“ Doch Grey rührte sich nicht. „Grey? Hallo!?“, sagte Blink und schnippte vor seinem Gesicht herum, langsam schien Grey zu sich zu kommen und hauchte mit leiser Stimme, „Sie ist wunderschön“ Kock, Blink und Senbei warfen sich einen Blick zu, wobei Senbei lediglich den Kopf in die richtige Richtung drehte, und grinsten dabei breit.